A stroke of the tash
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Another AU meeting for Ste and Brendan. Done over a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Stroke Of The Tash **

**chapter one :)**

"I said no Amy! what part of that don't you understand?"

There's this gig tonight and Amy was supposed to be going with Michaela but yet again she stood her up and for some bloke that's she's only known for about five minutes.

"Please Ste? I'll get my dad to watch the kids overnight? I've been looking forward to this for ages! Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I feel bad saying no but I've been working loads and I just want a night to myself; you know to chill out and relax, after the kids are in bed of course.

"I'll do all the housework for a month?"

She really wants to go. It's only because she fancies the drummer.

"No!"

"I'll wait on you hand and foot and do all the cooking for a month as well?!"

I like cooking so that's not really that much of a temping offer...

"No!"

"I'll do anything…please Ste?"

"I said no Amy!"

I felt awful, I didn't just say no, I shouted it at her; she didn't deserve that, but god she don't half go on!

"Okay, okay. Sorry for asking Mr grumpy gills *Amy doing her impression of Dory from finding Nemo* I'll just go by myself then.

She looked really gutted and I started feeling guilty, she has this way about her, she knows how to get a yes out of me. We've been through a lot together me and Ames.

"Go on then"

"What…you mean…you'll come with me?"

"Yeah I'll come with you"

My ears hurt from the loud scream that had just escaped from Amy's mouth. She then flung herself at me, giving me a bear hug that was getting increasingly tighter by the minute.

"Thank you Ste, I'll make it up to you!"

"Yeah yeah, we'll see"

It was nice seeing her happy and I felt great being the maker of that happiness.

"I'm going to get ready now…Ste…I'm so excited"

"But Amy, we've got ages yet and what about our Leah and Lucas? Have you even called your dad?"

She was already in the bathroom before I could finish talking to her, so I called mike and sorted out the arrangements with the kids. I was dreading this; I mean what band calls themselves "_a stroke of the tash" _they must be really shit. Alcohol might be the only thing that will get me through the night. Mike came and picked the kids up earlier than he said which was good in a way as Amy had only shown her face to say goodbye to them and I needed to get ready too. This drummer must be pretty hot if she's making all this effort. I'd showered and dressed and Amy was still getting ready…women!

"Hurry up Ames!" I shouted through to her.

"I'm just coming Ste"

About ten minutes later she emerged wearing a short red dress that fitted her perfectly. Her face was glowing, her make up looked absolutely stunning and she had curled her hair.

"Wow…you look amazing Amy"

"Do I really?"

"Yeah…I could fancy you myself!"

"Shut up!" she said giving me a playful shove.

I felt very underdressed now as the dark fitted jean's and green Shirt, although looked smart were nothing in comparison to Amy's dress. Still I wasn't out to impress anyone was I? We got the bus in to town and entered a pub/club called _The Orange_ _Tongue; _I couldn't keep up with all these weird names. I'd say it was more of a club than a pub as it had a stage and a rather large dance area, they must be good as it was quite busy already and it was only just gone eight.

"Right let's get a drink Amy"

We got a couple of drinks and then found an empty table by the dance floor.

"What time will ya man be on?"

"Very funny…I wish and it's usually around nine"

I had to laugh, in all the time I'd known Amy I'd never seen her look as excited as she did tonight.

"I bet you don't even know his name Ames"

"I do actually; I've been following this band for a while now. There are three of them, all Irish. Brendan who is the singer, Connor who is on guitar and Ciaran who is the drummer…my drummer"

"Amy he doesn't even know you exist"

"He might do…one day"

"Right Miss head in the clouds. I'm gonna get us a few more drinks, shots and that…it'll be like old times, yeah?"

Amy bless her she really did have the worst luck with men, as for me I just needed one. Although I knew I was attracted to men, I hadn't taken it that step further…still looking for the right one I guess. After a few more beers and one or two cinnamon Aftershocks, I started to not care where I was, as long as my best friend was happy, that was all that mattered.

"Ste they are coming on, quick lets push to the front"

Being dragged by Amy right to the front of the stage was actually quite fun, maybe it was the drink, I was feeling very light headed. The screams of girls filled the club and I looked around in amazement, it felt more like being at a concert than a dingy club. Amy looked ecstatic, the sight of her made me laugh out loud, but then I looked up at the man who was now stood at the front of the stage and my laughter ceased.

"Who is that Ames?" pointing to the lead singer

"Oh that's Brendan; he's a bit cocky that one but the women love him"

"Yeah…I can see why"

Wow.…just wow. Brendan the singer=yummy, I wouldn't mind some of that. He starts to sing but I don't hear what he is singing, I am totally transfixed on him. He is very attractive, well-proportioned and being hot radiates from his ever pour. His facial features are strong; he eyes are wide, blue in colour and not just regular blue, they are get lost in your eyes blue. Then I look at his mouth, his lips are pink and full and above his top lip he has a thick moustache that just looks sexy as fuck. I can now see why they are called "_a stroke of the tash"_ because looking at him that's all I want to do. I want to stroke his tash over and over and over…whoops I think I've had too much to drink.

I can't stop looking at him, I'm glad he hasn't noticed, how embarrassing would that be. He's wearing a white tee and blue jeans that have rips in, I can see bits of flesh and it makes my mouth water. His hair is dark and short, but longer on top and spiked up. I'd definitely love some alone time with him, he is lush.

After a while I think I join in with the screams, I couldn't tell you what they played like, although I'm sure they're good, but him, well, I could describe every bit of him easily. My trance like state was broken as the band made their way backstage for a breather.

"So Ste what do you think? They are so good aren't they?"

"Yeah he's okay..."

"He?"

"I mean...they, they are okay. I'll get us another drink!"

I walked over to the bar and wondered what the fuck that was all about. Amy might not be the only one with a little crush; I didn't even see the drummer, too busy looking at the gorgeous singer. Must cool down, I think I'm having a hot flush just thinking about him…mmmm.

**Please review :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stroke of the Tash**

**Chapter two :)**

I order two more beers and try to tell myself that I'm crushing over the cocky singer because I've had one too many, but if I'm honest I feel completely blown away by him. I didn't even know that men could look like that and I didn't know that I could feel this way…I totally blame the drink. I knew I should have just stayed at home, no good ever comes from me going out, it never has and it never will. I knew that the minute I got back to Amy that she would start with the questions and I was right.

"Ste Hay what was all the about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Amy Barnes"

I know Amy, she's like a dog with a bone at times and I would no doubt admit defeat and have to tell her.

"Ste I saw the way you looked at Brendan and when I asked you if they were good, you replied…_yeah he's okay... _What is that all about hey?"

"Ames it's him, he does things to me"

"He's a ladies man that one, he's full of himself Ste, you can do better and plus he isn't even gay"

"No harm in looking though is there?"

"No you can look all you like Ste; at least you don't like the same one as me. Look they are back on…come on lover boy"

Again I was being pulled over to the stage but I didn't mind, right now there was nowhere else I'd rather be, although it was hard to concentrate when the man of my dreams was stood right in front of me. I tried to listen to his voice and focus on the music but I kept getting distracted by him, his looks, his body and his moves. But then something happened, a glance, a look, a stare and his eyes found mine, I was practically drooling over him…how embarrassing. He laughed at first, maybe because I looked like a star struck teenager, but then he stopped and he looked at me all over, I mean really looked at me, like I was on a shelf on special offer or something. He looked transfixed, like he eyes would never look at anything else ever again. I felt something between us, an attraction and a connection, something that was clearly there for both of us.

"He's looking at you Ste!" Amy shouted

"Ste…Ste…Ste…hello…STE!"

"Amy, stop shouting in my ear"

"Listen to me then and I won't have to. What was that look all about?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh I think you do Ste"

He finished singing, the band finished playing and the crowd were going mad, wanting more. We had stopped looking at each other, thankfully and my heart had slowed back to its normal pace.

"_Who wants one more?" _he asked

His gorgeous deep Irish accent made me quiver inside, there was no getting away from it the man was sexy as fuck in every way. They played one last song to their adoring fans and then made their way backstage again.

"Right Ste they will come out and have a drink in a bit, I am definitely talking to Ciaran this time"

"Oh can't we just go Ames? I'm feeling pretty shattered me"

I wasn't really feeling tired, I just didn't want make a fool of myself around him, my yummy singer and I had a feeling that if I stayed here I probably would.

"I just want five minutes Ste…please!"

"Okay Ames, because it's you"

We sat down at a table, drinking more and laughing when I noticed him approach the bar. He'd changed his clothes, but wow he still looked majorly hot. He was now wearing a pair of jeans and a black jumper, to be fair I think he would look good in anything. My mind starts to drift and I am now imagining what he'd look like in his birthday suit. No doubt he's strong, toned, slightly hairy, with a nice pert bum and a large delicious cock.

"Ste…I'm going to go over and say hello, are you coming?"

Amy broke me from my thoughts, my naughty thoughts of a straight man.

"No I'll wait ere Amy"

I watched in disbelief as she flirted outrageously with her crush, I laughed to myself as I could tell she was nervous, she kept flicking her hair that must be a girl thing. Good on her though, she just walked over to him and introduced herself and by the way he is looking at her, I would say he likes her too. Brendan was just propped at the bar enjoying the company of a group of women and I couldn't help but stare at him. I wondered at that moment why all the good ones were straight, but then again someone who makes you feel that intense are usually no good anyway. I'm happy in my uncomplicated life.

I still look at him though, and it's not long before he looks at me. He must have felt my eyes on him, I blush instantly the minute he eyes lock with mine. His stare is very powerful and I can no longer hold it, I look down at my hands and twiddle my thumbs. I look back up to see him stood in front of me with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

"Hello mind if I join ye?"

"Umm…no…please, umm what I mean is that's fine"

Oh for fucks sake, I can't even talk now, what is he doing to me.

"What's ye name?"

"My name is Ste. I already know your name, because everyone knows your name don't they? You know, with you being in a band and all that"

Rambling, now I'm fucking rambling.

"So is it Steven with a v or Stephen with a ph?"

"V, but I like Ste; I don't use my full name"

"I would like to if that is okay?"

Why does he want to call me Steven and why is he even bothered about my name?

"So did ye enjoy the gig? I saw you in the crowd"

"Yeah you guys were really good, I had fun"

God he is even better looking close up, oh he has the most amazing lips.

"So your friend and my friend?"

I look over to see Amy snogging the face off her man.

"We're going to a party later, did you guys wanna come?"

"I'm not sure; we were just going to go"

"Come on Steven, we can get to know each other a little more"

I felt his hand touch my knee and I nearly choked on my drink, so he's not straight after all that. I couldn't be any happier right now.

"I'll see what Amy wants to do"

"What do ye want to do Steven?"

Oh wouldn't you like to know.

Before I even had time to answer Amy had returned with the giggles and a high pitched voice, she hadn't even noticed Brendan.

"Amy, we've been invited to a party with the band, do you wanna go?

Stupid question really, of course she wants to go.

"Right I'll leave ye two to it and I'll let ye know when we're leaving okay?

"Okay, thanks, Nice to meet you Brendan.

I couldn't help but watch him walk back to the bar, my eyes filled with adoration and desire.

"I kissed him Ste" Amy said excitedly

"I know Ames, half the pub knows, what are ya like hey?"

Party time here we come.

**Please review :) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Stroke of the Tash**

**Chapter three :)**

"What's the story with Brendan then Ste?"

"Nothing, we we're just chatting"

"I'm not blind; you are totally in to him aren't you?"

"He's in to me too Ames"

"What…So…He's?…"

"Yep he's gay Amy, well unless he likes the best both worlds…No I'm pretty sure it's men he likes!"

Her mouth was open, kinda like she was catching flies; sometimes she can be so innocent.

"Ste…He's coming back over"

I turned to watch him casually walk over to us, he looked so confident, sexy and so sure of himself. I wish I could be more like that, but it's just not me. My heart rate increases, my palms become sweaty and I cannot control how fidgety I am. I'm definitely hot under the collar and my mouth is dry, I lick my lips and lose myself in how irresistible he is.

"Ye ready Steven?"

What about Amy? I thought to myself, but he hadn't even looked at her, his eyes were totally on me, taking me in. I was fascinated by him and he was by me, our eyes never left each other's until I was distracted by Amy.

"Hello…Hello…Ste! I'm here as well you know"

"Yeah of course, sorry Ames"

I looked at her she was clearly annoyed but I couldn't help myself around Brendan.

"This isn't about you remember Ste?" she said, loud enough for only me to hear.

"We better get going guys, that's if you're still coming?"

"Yeah of course we are, aren't we Amy?"

"Good because we're gonna make this a foursome, if that's okay?"

So we left the pub, the four of us. Amy walked in front with Ciaran, they were laughing and holding hands, I don't think I'd ever seen Amy laugh so much, it was nice to see. Brendan and I just talked mostly, the occasional silence felt comfortable strangely enough, which I was pleased about.

"So what's the deal with you and the lovely Amy?"

"Well we use to be together, she's the mother of my kids"

I looked at his face for some reaction but I didn't see any.

"Ye have kids Steven?"

"Yeah I have two. Do you have any?"

"I have two boys, they are with their ma. I don't get to see much of them unfortunately"

"So…Are…You…Um…Gay?"

He laughs at me, it makes me feel a little foolish for asking, but I had to know for sure, I wanted a piece of this Irish rocker.

"Yes Steven, I am gay! And you?"

"I'm as bent as a nine bob note me"

And laughter filled the air once more. I felt relaxed in his company, it just felt good…right. It didn't take too long to get to the party, probably about twenty minutes.

"So whose party is it anyway?"

"Just a mate of ours, he's also in a band, they made it big about six months ago. He's living the dream now"

We enter a large house, there was music on but it wasn't over powering. There were about thirty people in total and everyone looked like they were having a good time. Amy and Ciaran were sat on the sofa, practically making out; she was a one when she'd had a few. The house was posh inside, everything that I thought it would be. I'd never been in a house like this before; it was definitely how the other half lived.

"What do ye think of the house Steven?"

"It's dead posh init?"

"Let me introduce you to the owner"

We walk in to the kitchen, there are a few couples kissing and I felt embarrassed.

"Hey Mason"

"Brendan Brady you came"

"I'd like you to meet someone. Steven this is Mason, Mason this is Steven"

The first thing I noticed about him was the way his face lit up when he saw Brendan, it made me feel a little uncomfortable, maybe they were lovers, maybe they still are. The next thing I noticed was his eyes; they were mesmerizing, green in colour, I'd never seen eyes like it before.

"Hello Steven" he said simply

"Hiya, you can call me Ste"

He smiled but then turned his attention to Brendan, I felt like a spare part watching them talk, and I hadn't even been offered a drink. He had style and they laughed like really old friends, I couldn't help but feel a little stab of jealously.

"Steven was admiring your house"

Brendan was really trying to involve me in the conversation but Mason had other ideas. It was clear now that there was something between them and I didn't wanna get caught up in all that. I was just about to make my excuses when Brendan made his.

"Anyway its good seeing ye Mason, but me and Steven here are gonna get to know each other a little better"

He must have sensed my want to escape the situation, am I always that obvious?

"Sorry about that, we used to fuck"

"Oh…Right…Um..."

"I stopped it though, he wanted more and I didn't"

"I think he still wants you"

"I think your right Steven"

"Drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

He grabs two beers from the fridge and gives me one, our hands touch and I feel a shock go through me, he smiles at me a sexy, beautiful smile.

"Come, I want to show you something"

We head out to the garden, it's quiet and no one else is out there, he walks over to the most amazing Jacuzzi I had ever seen.

"Shall we?" he asks, his tones low and seductive.

I smile shyly, I don't know if I'm ready for this, I don't know if I'm ready for him. _Come on Ste take a risk, live a little. _And for once I agree with my thoughts.

**Please review :) xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Stroke of the tash**

**Chapter four :)**

I'm surprised Brendan couldn't hear my heart, it was pounding and the excitement that was running through me was like nothing I had ever felt before. I watched him undress, he did it slowly, seductively and full of confidence. I could feel myself growing hard and I couldn't let him see me like this, he'd laugh. I didn't take my eyes off him the whole time and watching him climb in to the jacuzzi naked was just too much, mmm…that arse. I sat down on the edge desperately trying to hide my erection, Brendan was looking at me intently, waiting for me to join him but I think nerves were beginning to get the better of me.

"Ye gonna sit there all night or are ye gonna join me Steven?"

"Um…I'm not sure it's a good idea"

He's gorgeous and I want to climb in there next to him more than anything, but I'm so nervous.

"Steven, do ye like me?"

"Yeah of course I do, I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

He has to ask me if I liked him, isn't it obvious?

"Then jump in"

I start to take my clothes off, his eyes were all over me; he looked at me as if he couldn't get enough, as if he didn't know what part of me to look at first. I watch him as he licks his lips, he turns me on so much and by the noise he was making as he was watching me; it was clear I turned him on too.

"You're not just a pretty face are ye Steven?"

His words make me blush, but I climb in and sit opposite him. I feel his foot rub my leg, I feel him work his way up until he is rubbing my already hard cock.

"Come here" he demands

"Steven I said come here"

I make my way over to him and he lifts me onto him so that I was sat on his lap. I could feel his erection digging in to me and it felt good. His hands were all over me, I moan at his touch and he pulls me even closer to him. I wrap my arms around him and feel his muscular form and it feels amazing. I take the initiative and close the remaining space between us, joining our lips together in a passionate kiss. With our tongues twisting around each other I feel his hand trail down my chest. I can't break our kiss even though I think I forgot how to breathe. He wraps his hand around my cock and begins to wank me off, I can't believe this is happening; he makes me feel like I could do anything. He touches me like he knows me, like he's done it a million times and it's not long until I am moaning in to his mouth and exploding everywhere.

He breaks our marathon snog and stares in to my eyes. The way he looks at me makes me feel anxious; his eyes are wild, and full of raw desire. I know exactly what he feels because I feel it too; I don't think I have ever wanted anyone more in my life.

"Turn around Steven"

I don't ask why or question him; I just do what he asks of me. I feel him rub his hands all over my back and he starts to gently kiss me and lick me there. He pushes me forward and I gasp as I feel him work his way down to my bum to insert a finger in to me. It feels good and I let him know that I want more of it. He thrusts more fingers in to me and I no longer care where I am, he is so beautifully horny and I want him inside me desperately.

He knows I'm ready for him and he lifts me up and eases me down on to his hard cock. I can feel the bubbles from the jacuzzi on my skin, I can feel him deep inside of me and he feels so good. I should have full control being on top of him but he is the one with all the control as he moves me up and down on him.

"Ye feel so good Steven…I wanna get lost in ye"

I don't say anything back to him; I just enjoy how I make him feel and how he makes me feel. I throw my head back and rest it on his shoulder; he tries to kiss my neck but our movements don't allow that.

"Touch yourself Steven"

I take my cock in to my hand and start pleasuring myself, I have never been this way with anyone and I don't even know him. Anyone could walk out in to the garden and see us and I don't even care.

"Mmm…Steven…cum with me"

I can feel that he is close so I pick up the speed in my hand.

"I'm gonna cum Brendan"

We both lose control and I can hardly contain myself, I love the way he makes me feel. We stay that way for a while and then he turns me around so that we are facing once more.

"That was amazing Steven, ye are amazing"

He kisses me again, this time slowly but deeply and I don't think that I could feel any happier than I do at this moment. I look around the jacuzzi and can see evidence of our session and I can't help but smile.

"I suppose we had better get out Steven" he says reluctantly

Maybe I'd put him off, maybe it was my goofy expression or the fact that I was smiling, I mean it wasn't like we were going to stay this way forever.

"Um…yeah…okay"

I got out of the jacuzzi and put my clothes on; he did the same. I didn't know how to act all of a sudden and the confidence I had only minutes ago had now gone.

"Right…I'll…um…let you get on"

"Ye going?"

"Yeah, you've probably got things to do"

"Steven I don't want ye to go"

"You don't?"

"No not at all. I'm not finished with ye yet. Stay…please?"

I didn't want to go anyway but I thought that would be what he wanted.

"Let's get another drink" he suggested

Then he took my hand in his and led the way back into the party. I couldn't help but look back at the spunk filled jacuzzi and think to myself, I hope no one else goes in there.

**Please review :) xxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Stroke of the Tash**

**Chapter Five :)**

Wow…I can't believe I just did that, Brendan really did bring out the risky side in me. Mind you that wasn't a bad thing, Amy is always telling me that I am old before my time; she'll never believe it when I tell her. We head back inside to get another drink, although I think I've had enough already and Brendan hasn't yet let go of my hand. I can't help but wonder why he is holding on to it so tightly, I don't mind; in fact I quite like it, it makes me feel good. The party had died off and the majority of people left were couples. Amy was still in the same place and still kissing her man, which would definitely qualify for the longest kiss in history.

"Where's the loo? I ask Brendan

"I'll show ye" he replied

He took me upstairs; the house really was amazing, stylish and modern, you know like one of those show homes.

"Do ye need a hand Steven?"

"I'm sure I can manage ta."

"It's just, i don't wanna let ye out of my sight."

"I won't be long, I promise."

I enter the bathroom and close the door; he doesn't wanna let me out of his sight, really? I should be alarmed, I mean it was quite heavy but it just feels natural to me. The bathrooms massive and the bath looked like it could fit five people in it; maybe I should have let him give me a hand. I smile at the thought. A knock at the door makes me jump; I flush the chain, wash my hands and open the door, expecting to see my moustached man, only to see the guy who Brendan used to fuck…Mason.

"Well what do we have here, Steven is it?"

"Ste is fine."

I try to walk past him, he gives me the creeps and I just wanna get back to Brendan, but he blocks my path.

"Hey, what's the rush? I thought that we could get to know each other, what do you say?"

His hand reaches out to touch my face but I move away, I don't want him anywhere near me.

"I'd better get back."

"What to Brendan?"

"Yeah, he'll be wondering where I am."

I couldn't help but feel a little on edge; his outburst of laughter didn't help.

"Wondering where you are? Don't make me laugh. He'll probably be chatting up his next conquest."

"Even so, I just wanna go downstairs, can you let me pass please?"

"Mind you, I can see why Brendan likes you. You are gorgeous."

He yanks on my arm pulling me close to him, I try to escape his tight grip but he is stronger than me. I try to shout out but he covers my mouth with his other hand. Fuck I'm in trouble here. He pushes me so that I am backed against the landing wall, I can feel his breath on my neck as he starts to kiss me there. I knee him straight between the legs; he shouts out and backs away from me. I think that I have escaped him as I make my way over to the top of stairs but he grabs me again, turning me around to face him.

"Going somewhere?" he asks and my heart sinks, that is until I hear Brendan's voice.

"Take your fucking hands off him now Mason"

"Brendan!" I call out; I don't think I've ever been so happy to see anyone.

"I was just messing about Brendan; I wanted to see what was so good about this one."

"Messing about, you call that messing about? Clearly I made the right choice about ye Mason. Now you've got five seconds to get out of my sight before I lose it and make a mess out of ye face."

Thank god he came back up looking for me; I wouldn't like to think about what could have happened. It wasn't about me though, Mason was angry with me for being with Brendan that was obvious.

"Ye okay?"

"Yeah I am, thanks to you."

"I knew I shouldn't have left ye."

"I just wanna go now Brendan."

"What home?"

"Yeah I think it's time to call it a night."

"I just don't want ye to go yet. Do ye fancy coming back to mine? I'd really like you to."

Strangely enough I didn't wanna leave him either but after what had just happened I wasn't really in the mood. Plus there was Amy to think about and there was no way that I was leaving her here.

"What about Amy, I won't leave her?"

"Look lets go downstairs and speak to them, we'll all go back together yeah?"

I couldn't really argue with that, he thought of everything. I should be flattered; he really did want to be with me, even if it was just for one night. He certainly couldn't get enough of me.

"Okay, that sounds good just as long as we get out of here."

I search for Amy but she is nowhere to be found, what is she like when she's drunk? I try to ring her but she doesn't answer the phone. I just want to know where she is and if she's safe.

"Hey don't worry, she'll be fine. Ciaran is a top bloke, he will look after her. Do ye want me to call him?"

"Please, do you mind?"

"Of course not, but if she is okay will ye give me your undivided attention?"

I smile at him "yes I will."

He pulls his phone out and dials a number, he is talking and laughing with his friend and then he gives the phone to me, mouthing _Amy _as he does. Turns out Amy is back home in our flat with Ciaran, I can't believe she didn't tell me.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah she went home; I just can't believe she didn't tell me."

"So Steven, are ye a man of your word?"

"I am Brendan."

"Glad to hear it. My pad isn't far from here; it's not as luxurious as this though."

"I'm not coming back to look at your house Brendan."

He smiled at me and I felt his hand take mine again, as he led us out of the house and it to the night. The weird thing is I hardly know him and already there is nowhere else I'd rather be, than with him.

**Please review :) xx xx xx xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Stroke of the Tash**

**Chapter six :)**

He was right his pad wasn't as luxurious as Masons but it was still nice, I would call it more lived in, which suited me. He brings something out of me, something that I've never felt before and I have an extreme lack of restraint and control when I am around him and it takes all my strength not to ravish him again. It almost feels like he has awakened something from deep inside me that I never even knew was there before. I tried to distract myself from him and started being nosey. I could feel him watching me and I couldn't resist teasing him, I found myself bending over at any opportunity, sticking my bum out and then I felt him behind me, he hands on my waist and I knew I was in trouble.

"I thought ye didn't come round to look at my house Steven?"

And at just his hands on my waist, i start to feel rampant and I want him all over again.

"I…haven't"

Here I am like putty in his hands, breathless and uncontrollable and all he did was touch me. He turns me around to face him, so quickly that it felt like I was spinning. We were both completely driven by lust and the vigorously passionate kiss that came next was so full of emotion that it nearly knocked me from my feet. I pull away to catch my breath and he tilts his head and stares at me, his powerful gaze is almost too much to endure. I can tell he is trying to figure me out, as if pulling away from him had wounded him somehow. Maybe were both not so different after all.

"Ye okay Steven?"

"Yeah course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ye stopped kissing me. Did I do something wrong?"

How could he even think that? He was amazing and the feeling he gave me was unexplainable.

"I just needed to catch my breath, that's all."

I think I have done the wrong thing now as I notice a change in his expression and he backs away from me slightly, totally unsure of what to do. So I pull him back to me and smile at him, this is all he needs and I am being pushed up against the wall, where he continues to familiarize himself with me. He strips me bare within seconds and I love him touching and exploring every part of me. He knows exactly what he is doing; his tongue glides all over me, my hands holding on to his hair, gripping at it tighter as he begins to tease the tip of my cock with his mouth. I try pushing my way in further but he won't allow it, he's getting too much pleasure from seeing me desperate for him.

I moan and beg and whimper until he takes all of me in to his mouth and I feel a little embarrassed at how quickly he has me screaming his name and exploding in to him. He releases me from his mouth and stands up to join me; his eyes are dark, dilated and filled with carnal desire. He kisses me again and I feel his hardness digging in to me. It feels solid and I want to make him feel the way he has just made me feel, so I drop to my knees and tease him exactly how he had teased me minutes ago. He is more controlled than me, he knew what I was doing but the quiet moans that came from his mouth were enough to let me know he was enjoying it. He didn't let go until I felt his warm cum hit the back of my throat and the way he called out my name sent shivers up and down my body. I could hear such strong emotion in his voice and I felt connected with him, on so many levels.

"Mmm. That was so good Steven. I am going to have ye over and over tonight."

"Yeah? Promises promises"

And the next thing I know he is kissing me and then I am being thrown on the sofa, totally at his mercy. He looks wild like a feral animal and I can't wait for him to be inside me again. He kneels down in front of me and pulls my legs down a bit. He tells me to open my legs wider, I don't need telling twice and feeling his mouth on my hole, kissing and licking me is fucking amazing. No one has ever done that to me before, but with him it's different; I want him to do everything imaginable to me.

"Ye are so sexy Steven. I want ye, tell me ye want me"

"I do want you Brendan, more than I've ever wanted anyone."

He replaced his lips with his fingers and he began exploring me, whilst staring deeply in to my eyes and telling me how fucking beautiful I am. It's like he is it for me, and the thought of being with someone else now after this and having another man touch me is just wrong. He asks if I am ready for him and I nod excitedly, words have again failed me, but I blame him entirely for that.

Still kneeling in front of me he positions me so that he can enter me easier and then he thrusts himself in to me, fucking me hard and deep. I start to touch myself but he moves my hand away and replaces it with his own.

"Mine, ye are all mine"

His voice goes right through me, but in a good way, in a really good way and I am being totally controlled by this gorgeous man who has now just taken me to heaven.

**Your comments make me update quicker :)**

** Please review :) xx xxx xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. i really have enjoyed it.**

**A Stroke of the Tash**

**Chapter seven :)**

We didn't get much sleep, maybe an hour tops. I don't think I have ever been pleasured the way that Brendan pleased me last night, he really is something special. I lay awake in his big bed, he has his arm draped over me and I need to go to the toilet, but I don't want to wake him, he looks so peaceful. I gently ease myself away from him and out of his hold to go to the bathroom. When I return he is awake and I don't know if I should get dressed or get back in to bed. He is staring at me, I smile at him and he smiles back, but he doesn't speak and neither do i. Instead he just lifts up the covers and pats the bed for me to join him and within seconds I am back there by his side and I think he may look even more gorgeous than I first thought.

"I hope ye weren't going to do a runner Steven?"

"Um no...I just don't want to get under your feet."

He climbed on top of me and I couldn't help but stare at his muscular form. I notice his silver cross necklace swinging from his neck and I feel his hard cock digging in to me.

"How about being under me like this?"

"That I do want"

And he took me again, right there, our naked bodies entwined, our hands caressing each other's skin, lips being kissed and nibbled and he took me to a whole new level of ecstasy. I don't think I have ever felt so happy with another person in my life. Trouble is I would have to go home soon and this would all be over. I mean when should i even leave?

"I'd better get going Brendan."

"Ye got work today Steven?"

"No not today, but I'm sure you have things that you want to get on with."

"I just want to chill out with ye, just stay here with me. Why are ye in such a rush to leave? That's all you've wanted to do"

"I'm not; I just thought that you would want me to leave."

"Why would I want ye to leave?"

"Come on, you're in a band, you must get loads of attention. One night stands must be a regular occurrence for you."

"They're just empty victory's Steven. Ye are different, I feel like there is something between us and I can't get enough of ye. Don't say ye don't feel it."

I found myself blushing at his words, I mean I felt the connection, I really did. I felt it the minute that I first laid my eyes on him, but I didn't expect him to feel the same.

"So what is it that you want from me?"

"I just want ye Steven…exclusively."

He wants me and only me, is this really happening? Yesterday I was moaning about having to go with Amy to the gig to watch them play and now here I am in the lead singer's bed talking about being exclusively his. Look what I would have been missing out on, if I had stayed at home. It was fate.

"Steven…do ye want the same? Come on ye can't leave me hanging like this."

"I have really enjoyed myself with you and I don't want it to end, but I'm realistic and you meet so many people, there will always be others."

"What if I don't want others? I've never felt for them the way I do about ye."

The thing is I don't even know why I tried to fight it; I felt the same for him. I had never felt this way either and although I hardly knew him, I knew that this was just the beginning for us.

"Okay Brendan…you have me…exclusively."

"Good cause I wasn't taking no for an answer."

He pulls me close to him and wraps me up in his arms.

"Now, I think we both need a bit of kip."

It felt good with his strong arms holding me tightly and it wasn't long till he was asleep. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the sound of him snoring. I watched him sleeping, the rise and fall of his chest and how gorgeous he looked. It felt like all this was too good to be true, like I was dreaming and any minute now I would wake up and reality would hit me. Things like this just don't happen for me usually, but maybe my luck was starting to change.

They say the greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in, the ones that sweep you off your feet and challenge every view you have. Well I think that Brendan has done all three things and I can't wait to see where we go from here. I believe that some people are just destined to be together no matter what and that their paths are meant to cross at a particular time.

Could he really be the one for me, my soul mate? Can I really tell after such a short time? I mean I know nothing about him, but already it feels like I know everything there is to know. A soul mate is someone to whom we feel profoundly connected, a soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, excited for the future…our future together.

**Please review xx xx xx xx**


End file.
